The Most Painful Goodbyes
by Kerylos
Summary: "— Au revoir, John. Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui l'étonna. John n'était pas du genre à ne pas le saluer, sauf quand il était furieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il proclamait cette petite phrase même quand Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop à cheval sur ses soi-disant règles de courtoisie pour oublier ces quelques mots. Pourquoi John ne le saluait donc pas ?"


Bonjour ! Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de votre temps, je voulais simplement spécifier que cette histoire a été majoritairement écrite il y a quelques années, même si je l'ai retouchée. J'espère qu'elle saura vous divertir un tant soit peu.

Également, elle n'est pas très longue et c'est une histoire assez légère. Cela étant dit, j'espère ne pas être tombé dans l'imprécision ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe et je clarifierai.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je prend très bien les critiques **constructives** et j'adore avoir la chance de m'améliorer, alors il ne faut pas se gêner !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** La BBC, plus particulièrement Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **.**

 **"The most painful goodbyes**

 **are those that have never been said."**

 **.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et seulement quelques tourtereaux étaient encore debout dans les rues mal éclairées. Le reste du monde, pour une grande majorité d'entre eux, était confortablement assoupi sous leur couette. Évidemment, cela n'englobait pas tous les SDF et buveurs du soir que pouvait contenir Londres. Ni même les mélomanes et les accros d'héroïne en quête de leur dealer.

Cela ne touchait pas, également, le singulier habitant de Baker Street. Lui, il ne faisait partie d'aucune de ses catégories: il était tout simplement un homme doté d'un cerveau tournant jour et nuit à plein régime. Un homme en quête d'adrénaline, d'excitation et de défis. En quête de _danger_.

Cette soirée plus que les autres, il ne tentait pas de se laisser aller. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Tout son intellect était mis en grande contribution : il devait terminer cette enquête le plus tôt possible. En fait, ce n'était pas que l'énigme était complexe, seulement il fallait jouer tout en douceur. Une seule et unique fausse manœuvre et il serait bon pour se trouver un nouveau colocataire. Rien que ça.

Car, évidemment, c'était son ami qui avait été kidnappé. Encore une fois. Or, au nombre de fois que c'était arrivé, il était venu à en être un peu blasé. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il ne s'inquiétait même pas de la tournure que prendraient les événements. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien: après tout, il était le grand détective Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui ne commet jamais d'erreurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il envoyait un texto à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Le _London Eyes_. C'était trop facile. _Trop facile_.

Lorsque les sous-fifres de Scotland Yard arrivèrent à l'endroit désigné par le détective, deux corps reposaient sur le sol de terre. L'un était noir et tenait un calibre 38, probablement un complice, l'autre était petit et blond, pieds et mains attachées.

Lestrade s'avança vers les deux hommes étalés et figés comme les aiguilles d'une horloge qui manque d'énergie. Son 9 mm tomba sur le sol sans faire de bruit, étrange silence dans le brouhaha des policiers. Il alla rencontrer un objet plus petit, muni d'un cadran brisé. Mais personne n'y porta attention lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers le DI Lestrade.

Couché de tout son long sur le sofa, Sherlock attendait patiemment le retour de son colocataire. Il avait tenté d'expliquer ses déductions et son raisonnement au crâne, mais depuis que son ami était entré dans sa vie, il ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait désormais besoin des commentaires de John. Avec lui, il se sentait écouté, fier et important.

Il ferma les yeux, comptant silencieusement le temps qu'il restait à son médecin avant de le rejoindre. Douze minutes pour que les policiers le retrouvent, sept pour lui parler, lui demander s'il avait besoin de soin et ce qui c'était passer et seize minutes pour le retour à Baker Street.

Son compteur interne était rendu à dix-huit minutes lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table basse.

\- John, mon téléphone, ordonna-t-il automatiquement avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas à l'appartement et d'aller le chercher lui-même.

Ça devait être à propos de l'enquête : probablement Lestrade qui voulait lui donner le rapport de l'arrestation. C'était rare, mais pas du jamais vue. Ou peut-être qu'il avait laissé s'enfuir les suspects? Ça aussi, c'était du déjà vue...

En voyant le nom du DI s'afficher, il fit un sourire en coin, se préparant déjà des pics sur l'incompétence policière.

— Combien se sont enfuis?, salua ironiquement le détective.

— Sherlock, venez immédiatement au poste.

La voix était froide et contrôlée, parfaitement professionnelle. Le génie renifla, dédaigneux.

— Vous n'avez qu'à donner les informations à John.

Il raccrocha rapidement, mettant court à leur discussion, et alla se coucher sur son sofa, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes. Lestrade était un idiot de l'avoir obligé à se lever pour si peu. Pour rien, en fait. C'était frustrant.

Soudainement, il sentit un long frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée et remarqua que son colocataire l'épiait calmement.

Il se redressa alors brusquement: il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver! Habituellement, peu importe le moment ou la situation, il entendait toujours son ami venir. Ses pas étaient plutôt caractéristiques et s'entendaient très bien de sa position, surtout avec des marches grinçantes comme les leurs. Était-ce le coup de téléphone qui l'avait désarçonné ? Il se traita d'idiot en se voyant aussi peu alerte.

Mais là... rien. Pas un bruit. Il n'avait même pas perçu la voix de leur logeuse qui, pourtant, devait être allée à la rencontre du blond. Sherlock observa alors, perplexe, son ami entrer dans leur appartement d'un pas assuré.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et le blond vint s'assoir dans son fauteuil fétiche. Aucun des deux ne parla. Il y avait pourtant tant à dire : mais aucun des deux ne trouva pertinent d'aborder le sujet du kidnapping dans l'immédiat.

Finalement, devant l'absence de conversation de son ami, il finit par darder son regard pénétrant dans celui de l'ancien militaire. Ses iris clairs le détaillèrent en silence un moment, passant de ses traits calmes et sereins à ses vêtements propres. Rien ne pouvait témoigner qu'il venait de se faire enlever. Et pourtant, le détective savait pertinemment que quelque chose clochait.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face, son expression ne reflétant probablement qu'une impassibilité à demi-contrôlée. Il se mit face à son ami. Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

— Tu n'as pas été blessé. Tu n'es même pas... sous le choc. Tu n'es pas resté à parler avec Lestrade non plus.

Le détective fronça les sourcils : ça n'allait pas! pas du tout! son ami avait quelque chose de changer, il en était certain. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était énervant. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir, en particulier lorsque ça touchait son colocataire.

Il observa son ami. Il semblait calme. Trop calme. Comment disaient les gens? Le calme avant la tempête? Oui, c'est cela. Il se tendit imperceptiblement. Et si John lui en voulait d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu pour une enquête? Et s'il voulait le quitter pour une vie plus banale, plus reposante? Et si l'une de ses fem-...

— Je vais bien, Sherlock.

Le détective sursauta brusquement à l'entente de sa voix. Cette voix à la fois douce et ferme, suave et sereine. La voix d'un loyal soldat, mais aussi celle d'un médecin extrêmement doué. La voix de son meilleur et unique ami.

La voix de John H. Watson.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son ami reprit parole.

— Ça s'est passé très vite... Je n'ai pratiquement rien senti, tu sais.

Sherlock en déduisit qu'il parlait de son enlèvement. Cependant, le choix de mot de son ami le laissa de nouveau perplexe. Rien sentit? Il n'avait donc pas été blessé? Était-ce où voulait en venir son ami? En même temps, il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait rien ressenti, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait « pratiquement » rien ressenti. Sherlock chercha une quelconque blessure, mais rien n'indiquait la présence de la moindre égratignure.

— Ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait... mais... je ne regrette absolument rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation.

Le brun pensa alors que le valeureux — stupide, plutôt — ex-soldat avait dû protéger un autre otage. Tout laissait croire, d'ailleurs, que ce dernier avait rendu l'âme. Sinon, pourquoi prenait-il la peine de se justifier ainsi?

— Enfin..., il soupira, puis ferma son poing gauche, mal à l'aise. Tu dois aller à Barts, Sherlock. C'est important.

— Perte de temps.

— Sherlock..., la voix se fit plus faible. S'il te plait. C'est important.

— John je ne-

— Pour moi. Fais-le pour moi.

Le grand détective engagea alors une joute visuelle contre son médecin. Il ne voulait pas y aller : il n'avait rien à faire là. Même si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son ami, il-

— Un corps t'y attend, ajouta John, captant alors l'attention à son ami. Il- ... Il pourrait t'intéresser.

Même si la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux verts-gris ne trompa personne, le brun grogna un peu pour la forme, de mauvaise foi.

Lentement, il se leva et s'étira comme un félin. Il alla ensuite enfiler son habituel trench-coat.

— Je ne serai peut-être plus là lorsque tu reviendras, fit doucement le Dr Watson en le voyant s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce. Mais tout ira bien. D'accord, Sherlock? Tout ira bien.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, mais demeura silencieux.

— On se reverra... Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, ne fais pas l'idiot.

John tourna son regard tendre vers lui.

— Je t'attendrai, Sherlock.

Pour la première fois, Sherlock Holmes ne sut que dire. il finit par laisser échapper :

— Tu as décidément quelque chose à me dire John. On parlera à mon retour.

Il se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, mais fit soudainement volte-face, ayant une drôle d'impression, comme si...

— Au revoir, John.

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui l'étonna. John n'était pas du genre à ne pas le saluer, sauf quand il était furieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il proclamait cette petite phrase même quand Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop à cheval sur ses soi-disant règles de courtoisie pour oublier ces quelques mots. Pourquoi John ne le saluait donc pas ?

Il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux en arrière.

 **[...]**

Après avoir hélé un taxi et y être monté, Sherlock se plongea dans son Palais Mental, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il n'en sortit que pour donner l'adresse au conducteur.

Le cas de John l'intriguait au plus haut point : beaucoup plus que le cadavre qui devait l'attendre aux côtés de Molly. John ne l'avait pas suivi, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire : après tout, il venait de se faire kidnapper et rentrait tout juste d'une scène de crime plutôt horrible à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Pour une fois, Sherlock laissa le médecin derrière lui sans un mot. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais quelque chose le poussait à se taire et tout simplement laisser les événements le mener.

Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'attitude du docteur le préoccupait plus qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Jamais John ne lui avait paru aussi vague, aussi évasif. L'ancien militaire était un homme franc et direct, ce genre de comportement ne lui correspondait décidément pas. Ce qui s'était passé au _London Eyes_ avait dû être particulièrement horrible pour ainsi troubler son ami. Devait-il s'inquiéter de possibles séquelles psychologiques? Non, John avait fait la guerre. John était fort, il ne se laisserait pas traumatiser par quelques litres de sang. Qui plus est, à l'appartement, son ami lui avait semblé bien portant. Il n'avait donc pas été torturé. Du moins, pas physiquement.

Le crissement des pneus et l'arrêt brusque de la voiture le sortirent de ses pensées. À la vue du vieil hôpital et école de médecine, Sherlock réprima une énième vague de lassitude. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter son colocataire, il allait assurément s'ennuyer.

Le détective consultant paya le chauffeur du taxi, puis débarqua. Personne ne l'entendait à l'extérieur, heureusement. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter l'avalanche de niaiseries que pouvait sortir de la bouche de ces incompétents policiers.

Connaissant le chemin comme le fond de sa poche, il se dirigea avec assurance vers l'entrée, puis la morgue. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en chemin en rencontrant une Molly pressée qui n'osa affronter son regard, une main plaquée sur sa bouche finement maquillée. Il crut même y apercevoir une larme, mais avec l'intense éclairage, il se convainquit qu'il avait dû faire erreur et que ce n'était qu'un simple reflet.

Il reprit son chemin en accélérant toutefois le pas, car quelque chose en lui signalait que _ça n'allait pas_. Quelque chose clochait. Il poussa avec force la porte menant à la morgue et fut surpris de n'y trouver personne pour l'accueillir avec ironie. Seul un cadavre recouvert d'un drap blanc reposait au centre de la pièce. L'arrangement de la pièce faisait en sorte que l'attention d'un potentiel visiteur serait directement dirigée vers cette masse à la forme floutée par le tissu immaculé. Rien d'autre n'avait été sorti, aucun instrument, aucun autre corps. C'était étrange. _Trop étrange_.

Alors qu'il allait se pencher sur le corps, il fut pris d'un doute. D'un affreux doute. Cette forme n'était pas informe. Sous le voile de la mort, il arrivait à redessiner les proportions du défunt. Et ce qu'il voyait se dessiner sous ce drap ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout.

Il n'aimait pas cette forme masculine, ces épaules carrées, la longueur de ce corps, la proéminence de ce nez...

Son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement, sa bouche s'assécha. C'était impossible. Impossible, impossible.

D'un geste violent, il retira la couverture.

Et le temps s'arrêta.

.

.

Ses paumes s'aplatirent de part et d'autre du lit du corps, soutenant son corps qui faiblissait.

Impossible, impossible.

Il recula, tourna sur lui-même, reporta son regard sur le cadavre, sur le défunt, sur John. SUR JOHN.

Impossible, impossible.

Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur ses yeux, mais il était toujours là. Toujours mort.

Il revint vers le corps, le touchant, cherchant l'erreur, cherchant une différence, quelque chose pour retirer le nom de son ami sur l'avis de décès. Mais rien, rien!

La voix de son ami, son meilleur ami, résonnait encore à ces oreilles. Il aurait voulu se pencher sur le problème de sa rencontre quelques minutes auparavant avec celui qui se trouvait couché sur la table devant lui, il aurait voulu chercher une réponse rationnelle à cette rupture temporelle, mais son cerveau, son superbe cerveau, ne voulait aucunement se pencher sur le problème. Hallucination causée par un subconscient ayant compris plus qu'il ne le croyait ou phénomène paranormal, ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

 _Un corps t'y attend. Il pourrait t'intéresser._

 _Je ne serai peut-être plus là lorsque tu reviendras. Mais tout ira bien._

 _Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, ne fais pas l'idiot._

Le plus jeune tomba sur ses genoux, heurtant le plancher de ciment. Mais la douleur était si infime comparée à l'orage dans sa tête.

Dans son mouvement, il déplaça la table de quelques centimètres et un petit objet bascula à sa gauche. Le bruit de verre brisé attira son attention et détourna le regard vers la montre de cuir mal en point. C'était celle de John. Il la prit délicatement entre ses longs doigts.

Les aiguilles s'étaient arrêtées. Tout comme la vie de John s'était figée.

 _Je t'attendrai, Sherlock._

Sherlock laissa glisser ses doigts sur la lanière de cuir. La déformation du cuir attira son regard. Il retourna la montre. Des lettres. Des lettres gravées maladroitement, rapidement. Il y avait un mot d'un côté du cadran et un autre de l'autre côté, sur l'autre bout de cuir.

 _Goodbye, Sherlock_

Son visage décomposé s'assombrit alors que la douleur montait dans sa gorge.

— JOHN!

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des années, personne ne répondit.


End file.
